GoAnimate Community
The GoAnimate Community is an encyclopedia that contains all things GoAnimate - including grounded videos, video games, and more. History After the GoAnimate Extended Wiki was damaged by vandalism, a new wiki was formed by Igor the Mii, where it was then known as the GoAnimate v3 Wiki. It was given to Chrome later in October, resulting in OliverWestern and a few others leaving the Admin Team abruptly, and on bad terms. the name of the wiki was also change to its current name. In April this year, Blue Mario took over as president of the GC Wiki. List of current and former GC Wiki Admins On the GC Wiki, it's 250 Edits for Rollback, 500 Edits for Moderator (all three that say Moderator), 1,000 Edits for Admin, and 2,000 Edits for Bureaucrat status. Below is a list of all currently meet the above targets: Current GC Admin Team *Blue Mario - Leader *CoolGamer23 - Deputy Leader *TheChromePerson - Bureaucrat *Onion Senpai - made a Bureaucrat, to the wiki's anger *Sophie the Otter *James the Animator *Igor the Mii - Founder of Community Plaza Wiki, former Leader *KingKool720 Former GC Admin Team *OliverWestern - quit to become Founder of GoAnimate 2 Wiki, though still has enough edits to be reinstated as Admin at any time *Pingy Animatronic - left the wiki to help out on other wikis, like this one *Sammy Darkness - never made an edit on the wiki after 2 years, plus he hated Igor depite him defending him back in the original days, (he regrets it to this day.) Raids The GoAnimate Community had been frequently targeted by hackers. The main perpetrator was Onion Senpai, formerly known as Intelligent-Athiest (often abbrieviated IA). Almost every few weeks, the wiki would be attacked by hackers by having IA promote vandals to bureaucrat so they can't stop him. The attacks usually consisted of theme changing to replacing the main page with offensive gibberish, as well as changing page names to offensive names. Original Intelligent-Athiest raids In the wiki's early days, IA would mainly change the theme to Craig Tucker, as well as 9/11 and scary images. They were stopped by Sannse and Igor the Mii. Master Mercury UTTP raids During those raids, he trained Momogowi to become a hacker. During these raids, he would revoke the rights of administrators, as well as banning them. They were stopped by CoolGamer23 by reporting them to Wikia staff. Eventually this would lead up to the Boyned and James Raid (read below). Boyned and James raids These raids started by two hackers near Anaheim, California creating a script that would create ten pages of the Pen X Eraser Yaoi fanfiction every few seconds, as well as vandalizing pages with that fanfic. When IA promoted them to bureaucrat, they placed a video on top of the page that would prevent them from restoring the damage, as well as vandalizing and deleting pages. OliverWestern sent the evidence to staff, causing Fegel-bans to those affected. OliverWestern cleverly used the Novazoid incident on the GoAnimate v2 Wiki to expose them. WickD00d raids Sometime later, a hacker under the name of WickD00d replaced "grounded" with "sent to Uganda" and "ungrounded". The vandalism was successfully combated by CoolGamer23 and the VSTF.